Life's Highway
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Dean and Sam in a moment between the missions.  Slashy Wincest goodness!


Title: "Life's Highway"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Dedicated To: As always, dedicated to the love and light of my life, my inspiration, my husband, my everything, my beloved Jack! I love you, my darling; thanks for always inspiring me!  
>Rating: G<br>Summary: Dean and Sam in a moment between the missions.  
>Warnings: Slash, (W)Incest, Established Relationship<br>Challenge: This was written for a weekly challenge for the SlashTheDrabble LJ comm.  
>Word Count: 650<br>Date Written: 13 March, 2011  
>Disclaimer: Sam and Dean Winchester and Supernatural are &amp; TM their rightful owners, not the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.<p>Eighties music poured out of the open windows as the black Impala zipped down the open highway. Sam smiled as he glanced over at his beloved brother, the silver light of the full moon playing becomingly over Dean's handsome face. It seemed to Sammy that his life partner grew ever more handsome each time he looked at him, and he laid his head upon the back of his seat and enjoyed watching the way the wind whipped through Dean's short but thick hair.<p>

Dean fought the urge to glance at Sammy. He could feel his eyes upon him and stifled a groan. He wished they had time for a hotel, but they had a mission tonight, as they did almost every night, that could not be ignored. Loving would have to wait until daylight, but then he'd show Sam just how much his arms burned to hold him and his lips hungered to conquer what was his. He'd remind him again, just as soon as the sun rose, how much he loved him, but first they had to make it through tonight.

Sam's eyes twinkled. It was moments like these, simple times together whose quiet was only disturbed by the roaring wind, the Impala's purring, and the radio, moments of time caught together in between their fierce battles against Evil, that reminded Sam why he could never turn his back to hunting. It wasn't just that it was in his blood; he truly enjoyed it. He loved seeing Dean in action, and he loved these moments spent together on the edge of a mission, either fleeing from something on the rare occasion that they did or, and far more often, running to prevent some catastrophe, where he could simply sit back, admire the masculine beauty that was his brother, and know that it was just the two of them against the world - and that, in the end, they would win.

It wasn't always cut and dry. There'd been far many more times than he would like to admit where it seemed impossible that they would live, and he had lost Dean before as Dean had also lost him. Yet they were together now, and Sam knew one fact to be truth more than anything else in all of existence. They would be together. No matter what happened, no matter who lived or died, in the end, when all was said and done and they were but spirits left, he and Dean would be together. They were two parts of the same whole, and no matter what happened to them, they would find each other again and complete one another forever.

Sam gave his head a slight shake. He didn't want any dark thoughts tonight. He only wanted Dean and their love. He unbuckled his seatbelt, slid across the car, and laid his head softly upon Dean's muscular shoulder. He snuggled in there, listening to Dean's breathing, enjoying the moment with his love, and longing for this second in time to last an eternity. If they never saw another Demon, that would be just fine with him. If they never saved another life, he'd still be happy. If they never did anything but drive on toward sunrise forever, snuggled together in the Impala's safety and feeling the glow of their love even if unspoken at this time, - Sam smiled - life would be perfect.

Dean glanced down at Sammy, his own grin broadening. He lifted a hand from his steering wheel, wrapped his arm around his soul mate, and pulled him closer. With Sammy in his arm, his ear resting against his heartbeat, and his other hand on his Impala's wheel, Dean drove on toward sunrise and the next battle, smiling and loving Sam with all his heart and knowing that nothing had ever been more perfect than this moment spent just being with the love of his life.

**The End**


End file.
